narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) – główny bohater mangi i anime Naruto. Młody Shinobi pochodzący z Konohy, pragnący zostać najpotężniejszych pośród władców wioski - Hokage Osobowość Naruto jest specyficznym typem bohatera, wyposażonym w wyjątkową i nader potężną zdolność. Potrafi odmienić serce każdego, zjednać go i wyłuskać te ziarenko dobra, jakie każdy ma w swoim sercu. Dlatego też - właśnie dzięki tej wyjątkowej umiejętności - pokonuje swoich najpotężniejszych wrogów. Dzięki prostym, choć etycznym w swojej istocie zasadom, Uzumaki zdołał przekonać takie, początkowo negatywne postacie, jak Gaara czy Zabuza, a potem Sai, do odkrycia wartości najważniejszej więzi łączącej ludzi - miłości i przyjaźni. Odsłaniając tą prawdę przed innymi, wyzwolił również z okowów samotności i ślepego zawierzenia przeznaczeniu Hyuuge Nejiego ,Uchiha Sasuke wskazał inną ścieżkę niż droga zemsty (i tylko z racji interwencji Orochimaru i przypadkowemu spotkaniu z bratem, Sasuke nie porzucił zemsty dla przyjaźni z Uzumakim). Umiejętnosci thumb|left|Naruto w trybie sage Naruto na początku serii jest całkowitym beztalenciem. Z czasem uczy się on coraz bardziej zaawansowanych technik, takich jak choćby Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto po poznaniu Jiraiya uczy się już bardzo zaawansowanej techniki czyli Rasengana, którego opracował sam IV Hokage. Następnie ze swoim nowym mentorem wyrusza w 3 letnią podróż gdzie ma doskonalić kontrolę nad Kyuubim. Później opracowuje własną technike - Fuuton: RasenShuriken - która jest najpotężniejszą z jego arsenału. Jego naturą chakry jest Wiatr. Po śmierci Ero-sennina zaczyna również uczyć się Senjutsu, ktore opanowuje do perfekcji dzięki swoim klonom. Pomimo że jest Geninem to przerasta umiejętnościami wielu znakomitych shinobi i Kage. Wygląd Naruto wyglądem bardzo przypomina swojego ojca. Posiada on rozczochrane blond włosy i ochraniacz na czoło. Jego ciało jest bardzo umięśnione. Na brzuchu można zobaczyć pieczęć gdy miesza on czakrę. Jest on ubrany w pomarańczowo czarny dres a pod nim nosi czarną koszulkę z symbolem Konochy oraz zielone bokserki. Na prawej nodze, nad kolanem, ma owinięty bandaż. Z tyłu nosi mieszek z różnymi akcesoriami takimi jak kunai czy shurikeny. Po tym gdy został sanninem ma również na sobie czerwoną szate podobną do ojca, lecz zostaje ona zniszczona po przejściu w sześciu ogoniastą formę Kyuubiego pod czas walki z Painem Historia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Naruto po urodzeniu thumb|left|Naruto jako mały chłopiec Czwarty Hokage, w obronie Konohy przed lisem o dziewięciu ogonach poświęca swoje życie, wiążąc przy tym bestię w ciele nowo narodzonego chłopca. Jego matka - Kushina Uzumaki pochodziła z Kraju Wiru (jap. 渦の国 Uzu no Kuni?) i była żoną Minato. O swoim ojcu dowiedział się w wieku 16 lat z informacji zawartych w zabezpieczeniach przed uwolnieniem bestii. Naruto wychował się w samotności, unikany przez mieszkańców wioski. Sam Czwarty Hokage pragnął, aby traktowano go jak bohatera, który uratował wioskę. Dotkliwe kary, które wprowadził trzeci Hokage za mówienie o przeszłości, powstrzymują starszych przed otwartą wrogością, jednakże ich niechęć w stosunku do Naruto przenosi się na jego rówieśników, którzy nie znają prawdy. Fakt ten bardzo martwi Sarutobiego, który podziela opinię swojego następcy i pragnie, aby Naruto żył wolny od uprzedzeń. Sam Naruto dowiaduje się o zapieczętowanym w nim Kyuubiego dopiero w wieku 12 lat, wcześniej sprawiwszy mnóstwo problemów wychowawczych, chcąc w ten sposób zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Namiastką ojca stał się dla niego Iruka Umino, nauczyciel z Akademi. Mimo że rodzice Iruki również zginęli podczas walki z demonem, jako jeden z pierwszych przezwycięża on swoje uprzedzenia i nie wini Naruto za ich śmierć, stając się w ten sposób jego pierwszym i najważniejszym przyjacielem oraz kimś w rodzaju ojca. Naruto jako Genin thumb|left|Pierwsze użycie czakry Kyubiego przez Naruto thumb|Naruto vs. [[Kiba Inuzuka]] thumb|Technika sexapilu NarutoNaruto po raz kolejny nie zdał egzaminu końcowego. Rozczarowany że jego thumb|Sakura, Naruto i Sasukeplan zostania Hokage może się nie powieść, Naruto został poproszony przez jednego z jego instruktorów, Mizukiego. Mizuki powiedział Naruto, że gdyby mógł "pożyczyć" Święty Zwój wtedy mogł by nauczyć się jutsu którego potrzeba do zdania Egzaminu. Naruto tak zrobił i zaczął ćwiczyć w lesie ,aby nauczyć się Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.Jednak Iruka dowiedziawszy się od Mizukiego że Naruto ukradł zwój zaczął go śledzić i odkrył że Mizuki brał udział w kradzieży, zdając sobie sprawę że nabrał Naruto. Mizuki zaatakował ich i powiedział Naruto o Kyuubim który jest w nim zapieczętowany , twierdząc, że Iruka nienawidził go z tego powodu. Kiedy Iruka zaryzykował swoje życie aby ochronić Naruto, zrozumiał że Mizuki go okłamał i stworzył setki klonów by go pokonać. Iruka widząc to zaliczył Naruto test i oddał mu swoją opaskę liścia. W najbliższych dniach, Naruto zaprzyjaźnił się z Konohamaru i stał się jego nauczycielem , pokazując mu, jak wykonać różne techniki. Został także przydzielony do Drużyny 7, gdzie współpracuje z Sasuke Uchihą i Sakurą Haruno, pod kierownictwem Kakashiego Hatake. Kakashi chciał sprawdzić czy są gotowi stać się geninami.Było ich trzech, lecz były tylko dwa dzwonki, co wykluczało podzielenie się dzwonkami na 3, celem badania jest sprawdzenie czy są prawdziwą drużyną . Choć początkowo nie zdali egzaminu, próbując samodzielnie zabrać dzwonki, Kakashi pozwolił im zdać test. Drużyna 7 wykonała kilka zadań ,ale największym osiągnięciem było pokonanie Zabuzy Momochiego i dzięki temu ukończenie mostu Tazuny,niedługo później Kakashi zgłosił swoją drożynę do Egzaminu na Chunina.Pierwszy etap zakończył się dobrze dla całej drużyny,w czasie drugiej tury Naruto miał kilka nieprzyjemnych wypadków,podczas załatwiania się Naruto został zaatakowany i zawiązany przez Ninja Wioski Ukrytego Deszczu ,potem został połknięty przez węża, po tych wypadkach stoczył walkę z Orochimaru,następnie zemdlał i obudził się dopiero po walce z Ninja Dźwięku,następnie razem z Kabuto stoczyli walkę z Ninja Deszczu,razem udało im się dotrzeć do głównej wieży gdzie z drużyny 7 tylko Sasuke i Naruto przeszli dalej. W następnym etapie stoczył walkę z Nejiem Hyuugą,młody Hyuuga był pewny zwycięstwa i nie doceniał Naruto,lecz przecenił się gdyż Naruto pokonał go choć z thumb|Naruto kontra [[Gaara]]trudem,późniejsza walka (Sasuke vs Gaara) nie została dokończona a dalsze walki przerwane przez spisek left|thumb|Naruto kontra Neji HyugaWioski Piasku i Wioski Dźwięku,który miał doprowadzić do zabicia Trzeciego Hokage i przejęciu Konohy.Wszyscy obecni na trybunach zostali uśpieni ,oprócz Sakury, Gaia,Shikamaru(sam zasnął), Kakshiego i kilku Joninów,Sakura obudziła Naruto i Shikamaru którzy razem z Pakkunem pognali za Sasuke i Gaarą.Gdy przybyli na miejsce Naruto był sparaliżowany strachem gdy ujrzał poległego Sasuke,lecz po krótkiej chwili zaczął z nim walczyć.Walka zakończyła się się zwycięstwem Naruto,niedługo potem rozpoczął się pogrzeb Trzeciego Hokage i shinobi którzy zginęli podczas inwazji. Poszukiwania Tsunade Po śmierci Trzeciego Hokage, starszyzna wybrała na Piątego Hokage, jednego z trójki Sanninów - Jiraye, lecz ten się nie zgodził i zaproponował inną osobe, jedną z Sanninów - Tsunade.Wtedy Jiraya zapytał Naruto czy chce się z nim wybrać i przy okazji nauczył się nowej techniki która jest silniejsza niż Chidori Sasuke, oczywisćie Naruto odrazu się zgodził. Zatrzymali się w miasteczku gdzie Naruto uczył się techniki Rasengan,a Jiraya poszedł z niedawno poznaną kobietom pochodzić po mieście.Wtedy to do drzwi pokoju Naruto ktoś zapukał,Naruto otworzył i ukazały im się dwie postacie - Itachi Uchiha i Kisame Hoshigaki,członkowie Akatsuki,wyprowadzili go na korytarz gdzie Kisame chciał odciąć chłopakowi nogi,wtedy pojawił się Sasuke a później Jiraya Itachi bez najmniejszego wysiłku położył młodszego braciszka, po krótkiej rozmowie Naruto dowiedział się pewnych rzeczy (m.in. że Sasuke to brat Itachiego) .Członkowie Akatsuki zostali zamknięci w żabim gardle lecz udało im się zbiec dzięki Amaterasu Itachiego.Żeby przygotować Naruto na kolejne spotkania z tą organizacją postanowił nauczyć Naruto ostaniego etapu techniki, pozatym chciał jak najszybciej znaleść Tsunade.Naruto i Jiraiya ostatecznie znaleźli przyszłą kandydatkę na Hokage. Gdy odrzuciła ofertę, i obraziła wszystkich tych którzy poprzednio byli Hokage,wściekły Naruto wyzwał ją do walki,na zewnątrz Naruto zaatakowali Tsunade niekompletnym Rasenganem. Mimo jego starań, nie udało się mu jej trafić,lecz Tsunade była zaskoczona jego postępami i założyła się z nim: że jeżeli opanuje te technikę w tydzień, to ona odda mu swój naszyjnik, ale jeśli nie, to zabiera jego pieniądze. Naruto left|thumb|Naruto trafia Kabuto Rasenganemzgodził się i zaczął ćwiczyć, ale w tydzień czasu, wciąż jeszcze nie do końca umiał tą technike.W tym czasie Tsunade spotkała się z Orochimaru, mordercą Trzeciego Hokage który chciał by ta uleczyła jego ręce .Tsunade nie zamierzała pomagać Orochimaru i zaatakowała go i jego asystenta, Kabuto Yakushigo. Kiedy Kabuto prawie pokonał Tsunade, Naruto przyszedł jej na pomoc.Naruto korzystając z klona zaatakował Rasenganem i pokonał Kabuto tym samym wygrał zakład. Zdumiona jego determinacją, Tsunade podała mu naszyjnik ,a gdy Orochimaru i Kabuto uciekli przyjeła stanowisko Piątego Hokage.Następnie Naruto,Jiraiya,Shizune i Tsunade wrócili do Konohy na uroczystość. Pogoń za Sasuke Gdy Sasuke wylądował w szpitalu ,a Naruto go odwiedził ,Sasuke zażądał pojedynku gdyż chciał udowodnić że jest silniejszy od Naruto. Pojedynek na dachu szpitala nie został zakończony, ponieważ w porę interweniował Kakashi. Do drugiego pojedynku doszło podczas misji ratunkowej. Sasuke postanowił udać się do Orochimaru po nową moc.Shikamaru zebrał drużyne w której wskład wchodzą Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Choji i on sam.Gdy Rock Lee przybył na pomoc i zajął się Kimimaro, Naruto dogonił Sasuke który był już w Dolinie Końca. Tym razem tej walki nikt nie mógł przerwać. Obaj, Naruto i Sasuke użyli pełnego arsenału środków, jakimi dysponowali. Sasuke udało się aktywowaćthumb|Naruto kontra Sasuke wyższy poziom Sharingana (z trzema łezkami) i przeszedł na drugi poziom „Przeklętej pieczęci”, a aby móc stawić czoła Naruto, który otrzymał wówczas pełne wsparcie mocy Lisiego Demona. W tej walce zginąć mogli obaj. Jednakże więź między chłopcami okazała silniejsza nawet od żądzy zemsty młodego Uchiha. Sasuke nie zdobył się zatem na odebranie życia Uzumakiemu, decydując się poszukać własnej, mniej zdradzieckiej drogi zdobycia Kalejdoskopu. Już wtedy było widać, że tych dwoje łączy coś więcej niż kontakt wzrokowy. Młody Uchiha w zasadzie nie uświadamiał sobie jak bliski jest mu Naruto. Zrozumiał to dopiero wówczas, kiedy ten drugi oświadczył mu, iż traktuje go jak brata. I to właśnie pod tym względem Sasuke przegrał walkę z Naruto, zamiast odnieść zwycięstwo, jakby to się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka. Właśnie w tym momencie te relacje odegrały ważną role. Podstawą walki Shinobich jest założenie, że przeciwnika trzeba zabić. Sasuke próbował zabić Naruto na początku, natomiast Uzumaki jedynie chciał odzyskać przyjaciela. Walkę obaj przegrali, ponieważ żaden nie był w stanie osiągnąć celu.Po walce z Sasuke, Naruto został znaleziony przez Kakashiego poczym udali się do Konohy. Odejście na dwa lata thumb|left|Naruto odchodzi z JiraiyomGdy Sasuke odszedł z wioski, Jiraiya zaproponował Naruto trzyletni trening który wzmocni go, aby mógł uratować przyjaciela z rąk Orochimaru. Przy okazji Jiraiya mógł w ten sposób chronić Uzumakiego przed Akatsuki. Powrót do Konohy thumb|Naruto po powrocie Kiedy Naruto wrócił do Konohy, została reaktywowana Drużyna 7. By sprawdzić jak drużyna urosła w silę, Kakashi wykorzystał test z przeszłości czyli test z dzwonkami, lecz tym razem Kakashi włączył Sharingan by wyrównać swoje szanse. Mimo iż jego szanse były wyrównane i tak przegrał z Naruto i Sakurą. Naruto po ponownym połączeniu z swoimi przyjaciółmi, dowiedział się, że Gaara, nowy Kazekage, został porwany przez Akatsuki. Drużyna Kakashiego wyruszyła do Sunagakure uratować Gaarę. Po przybyciu do Sunagakure, Chiyo przyłączyła się do do Drużyny Kakashiego jako doradca, razem poszli w ślady Akatsuki. Po drodze spotkali klona Itachiego Uchihy, który miał opóźnić dotarcie Drużyny na miejsce. Kakashi i Naruto połączyli siły w celu pokonania klona i przybyciu do kryjówki Akatsuki. Tam, znaleźli ciało Gaary na którym siedział Deidara, a obok stał Sasori. Gdy Deidara odleciał z Gaarą, Naruto i Kakashi zaczęli go ścigać, pozostawiając Chiyo i Sakure przeciw Sasoriemu. Chociaż początkowo nie mogli złapać Deidary, Kakashi użył Kamui, dając Naruto szansę do ataku i odzyskaniu Gaary. Deidara choć bez rąk uciekł. Sakura starał się uzdrowić Gaarę, lecz on z powodu wyciągnięcia demona już nie żył. Naruto rozgniewał się, że Gaara umarł, bo był jinchuriki. Chiyo chcąc uratować Gaarę poświęciła życie by oddać je Gaarze. Kazekage obudził otoczony przyjaciółmi, a po pogrzebie Chiyo, Naruto i Gaara podali sobie ręce jako znak ich bliskich stosunków. Następnie Naruto, Sakura i Kakashi wrócił do Konohy. Drużyna Yamato Sakura podczas walki z Sasorim, dowiedziała się, że w szeregach Orochimaru jest szpieg, co dawało szanse na odnalezienie Sasuke. Sasori miał się z nim spotkać na Moście Nieba i Ziemi. Kakashi został w szpitalu z powodu nadużywania Mangekyō Sharingana w wcześniejszej walce z Deidarą, więc Yamato został przydzielony do left|thumb|Nowa Drużyna Kakashiegoprowadzenia Drużyny Kakashiego w jego miejsce. Sai który wcześniej zaatakował Naruto, Chojiego i Shikamaru, został dodany do zespołu na miejsce Sasuke, ale Naruto ani Sakura nie mogli się to tego przyzwyczaić. Po przybyciu na miejsce spotkania, okazało się, że szpiegiem był Kabuto. Yamato, przebrany za Sasoriego, rozmawiał z nim, ale rozmowa została przerwana przez pojawienie się Orochimaru. Kabuto z kolei zwrócił się przeciwko Yamato, który tak naprawdę został uwolniony przez Orochimaru z kontroli Sasoriego. Rozwścieczony Orochimaru powiedział, że Sasuke należy do niego, Naruto przekształcił się w bestię o trzech ogonach ,a po chwili pojawił się czwarty ogon. Po walce z Orochimaru i zranieniu Sakury, Yamato powstrzymał go, zanim zdążył by zrobić jeszcze większe szkody. Następnie Yamato,Sakura i Naruto razem z Saiem pognali za Orochimaru. Gdy Sai zaatakował Sasuke wszyscy się zbiegli w to miejsce. Naruto próbował przekonać Sasuke lecz na próżno. Kabuto, Orochimaru i Sasuke uciekli. Po pewnym czasie Naruto i Sakura polubili Saia. Walka z Painem thumb|left|Naruto opłakujący Jiraiye thumb|left|Naruto i Lord Fukasaku tuż po zniszczeniu Konohy thumb|Sześcioogonowa forma Po powrocie do wioski okazuje się, że Jiraya zginął. Naruto jest w szoku i nie może uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. Dzięki Iruce wychodzi z depresji po stracie swego mistrza i za radą żabiego pustelnika - Fukusaku udaje się z nim do gór Myobokuzan by odbyć trening pozwalający mu zdobyć siłę wystarczającą do pokonania Peina, który to zabił Jiraiyę. Podczas ćwiczeń w żabim świecie, Konohę atakuje sam lider Akatsuki i do akcji po wielu zniszczeniach rodzinnej wioski wkracza wyszkolony w sage technikach Naruto. Dzięki pustelniczym treningom udaje mu się rozprawić z kolejnymi ciałami wroga (przy pomocy najlepszych żabich summonów) i gdy na placu boju zostaje ostatnie ciało - God Realm rozpoczyna się decydujące starcie. Unieruchomionego Uzumaki’ego ratuje Hinata która atakuje Peina nie mając z nim szans, jednak poprzez miłość dla Naruto nie jest w stanie bezczynnie patrzeć na to co się dzieje. Zostaje szybko znokautowana i ranna co wywołuje w Uzumakim niepohamowaną złość. Aktywuje on 6 ogonów co zmusza Peina do użycia swej sekretnej techniki - Chibakui Tensei. Nawet to nie jest w stanie powstrzymać moc Kyuubiego, gdy zostaje złamana pieczęć i Naruto zaczyna przybierać 9 ogoniastą formę. Powstrzymuje go przed tym jego własny ojciec w jego podświadomości i dzięki odbytej rozmowie wraca on do swej cielesnej formy. Używając w mistrzowski sposób kombinację Rasengan plus Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu, definitywnie pokonuje ostatnie z ciał i udaje się na spotkanie z prawdziwym posiadaczem Rinnegana - Nagato. Po wysłuchanej historii z życia członka Akatsuki przekonuje go że postępował źle i że Jiraya pokładał w nim plany jako bohaterze który ma uratować świat pisząc o nim nawet książkę (The legend of gutsy ninja). Nawrócony Nagato oddaje swe życie by wskrzesić swoje ofiary po ataku na Konohe i przekazuje misje zmiany świata Naruto. Szczyt Kage thumb|left|Mieszkańcy wioski gratulują Naruto pokonania Paina Przy odbudowie wioski Uzumaki dowiaduje się że nowym Hokage zostaje Danzou (ponieważ Tsunade zapada w śpiączkę) i oficjalnie ogłasza Sasuke jako Missing-nina(Nukenin) a przekazując informacje dotyczące młodego Uchiha ninja z wioski Kumo, którzy ścigają go za atak na ich mistrzu – ośmioogoniastym Jinchuuriki. Naruto razem z Yamato i Kakashim udają się na spotkanie 5 Kage żeby przekonać Raikage by ten nie wymierzał zemsty na Sasuke za swego brata. Prośby Uzumakiego zostają odrzucone i ninja z Konohy muszą odejść, zatrzymują się na nocleg gdzie podczas rozmyślań pojawia się Tobi chcąc rozmawiać z Naruto. Wyjawia mu, że nienawiść Sasuke i odwieczna walka jego z Naruto jest nieunikniona, gdyż takie jest ich przeznaczenie. Od wieków członkowie klanu Uchiha walczyli z klanem Senju i Madara(Tobi) widzi w Uzumakim wolę ognia klanu, którego niegdyś przywódcą był Hashirama jego odwieczny wróg. Mówi mu także że będzie się starał doprowadzić do tej walki by móc udowodnić supremację swego klanu po czym znika zostawiając Naruto z mieszanymi uczuciami. Kakashi mówi mu, by nie ujawniał usłyszanych od Madary informacji dotyczących prawdziwej tożsamości Itachiego i odgrywanej przez niego roli innym ninja z osady, by nie robić niepotrzebnego zamętu. Po krótkiej medytacji dochodzi do rozmowy Uzumakiego z Sakurą, która przybyła z misją zwolnienia go z obietnicy jaką niegdyś złożył by za wszelką cenę sprowadzić Sasuke do Konohy. Plan ten jednak nie udaje się i Naruto przecząc Sakurze zostaje sam z Yamato oraz Hatake zastanawiając się co ma teraz zrobić. Rozmyślania przerywa klon Saia, wyjaśniający prawdziwe intencje Sakury oraz reszty ninja z Konoha odnośnie Sasuke. Zaraz potem zjawia się także rodzeństwo z Suny, streszcza ono wydarzenia jakie miały miejsce na spotkaniu kage i instruuje Kakashiego by ten objął stanowisko Hokage. thumb|Naruto ratuje Sakure przed Sasuke Skonfuzjowany Naruto traci przytomność i upada na śnieg, co spowodowane zapewne jest wieloma nieprzyjemnymi informacjami jakie zgromadziły się w jego głowie. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że pewnych rzeczy nie da się już cofnąć, a drużyna 7 już nigdy nie będzie taka jak dawna, gdyż każdy z jej członków podąża własną ścieżką. W przypadku Sasuke jest to niestety ścieżka spowita ciemnością. Po przebudzeniu Uzumaki spostrzega, że pilnowany jest przez Yamato, gdyż Sai i Kakashi wyruszyli by powstrzymać Sakurę. Pozornie daje on za wygraną i udaje że zgadza się z Tenzo. Naprawdę zaś zostawia w łóżku klona a sam używając trybu sennin podąża za Kakashim, wyczuwając czakrę Hatake. Trening z Killer Bee thumb|left|Naruto i jego klucz do pieczęci Po spotkaniu z Sasuke, Naruto znów zauważa dzielące ich siły. Pewny swojej porażki w nieuniknionej walce z przyjacielem postanawia nauczyć się panować nad swoją bestią. Stara żaba przepowiada mu spotkanie z ośmiornicą i trening. Uzumaki zadowolony otrzymuje również klucz pozostawiony mu przez Jirayę. Naruto wyrusza w podróz wraz z Yamato, który jak zawsze będzie pilnował Kyuubiego dzięki swym zdolnością. Statek podróżników dociera do wyspy, gdzie mają szukać wspomnianą ośmiornicę. Nagle statek atakuje ogromna kałamarnica. Z opresji ratuje ich Killer Bee, przybierając postać ośmiornicy z głową byka. Później nastepuj spotanie Jinchuuriki. Pszczoła zdaje się nie pałać sympatią do głównego bohatera, nie działa na niego nawet specjalna technika Naruto. Motoi - przyjaciel Bee wyjawia Naruto, że jego przyjaciel trenował pod wodospadem. Naruto postanawia zrobić to samo. Usiada pod wodospadem, po czym akcja przenosi się do jego umusły, gdzie mimo usilnych prób nie daje rady wygrać ze swoim "zły ja". Naruto wraca do towarzyszy. Prosi kompana o pomoc. Po rozmowie z Motoi'm wychodzi na jaw trudne życie Jinchuuriki, jak i nieudany zamach na jego zycie. Co ciekawsze, próbował tego dokonać jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Mimo tych wszyskich trudności Bee nie denerwował się i rozpaczał tylko szedł naprzód. Po chwili Motoi'ego atakuje potwór, który mimo ataku Naruto nadal żyje. Z pomocą przychodzi Killer Bee, wybaczając swojemu przyjacielowi. Po pogodzeniu się Jinchuuriki dziękuje Naruto za pomoc, po czym udają pod wodospad, gdzie bohater sprytnym spodobem wygrywa z ciemną stroną(przytulając go). Chwile później wszyscy prócz Motoi'ego idą do specjalnej świątyni, gdzie Naruto będzie walczyć z Kyuubi'm. Uzumaki zrywa w swoim umyśle pieczęc na kratach w drzwiach klatki bestii, a także na swoim brzuchu, po czym staje do walki wspierany przez Killer Bee. W czasie walki Naruto objawia się Matka tak jak niegdyś objawił mu się Ojciec. thumb|Naruto i jego KLUCZ. Po rozmowie Naruto z Matką nasz bohater rusza na Kyuubiego. Tworzy bardzo dużo klonów z Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan, dobija jednym Futon: Rasenshuriken. Pokonał demona. Na jego całym ciele pojawia się klucz na którym jest namalowane 6 "łez" Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Po zamknięciu Lisa Matka Naruto wyjawia mu że 16 lat temu ona była Jinchuuriki Kyuubiego. Kiedy Kushina przerywa opowieść mającą miejsce przed 16 laty, kończy słowem "przepraszam". Młodzieniec nie chce od niej przeprosin. Podczas życia doświadczył wiele bólu jednak nigdy źle nie pomyślał o żadnym z rodziców. Może dlatego, że nigdy ich przy sobie nie miał. Do tego czasu nie potrafił pojąć co do nich czuje. Teraz jednak sytuacja się zmieniła. Wie, że zarówno jego ojciec jak i matka oddali życie za niego. Jest im za to wdzięczny. Kushina rozpłakała się ze szczęścia. Jej chakra jednak zaczęła się kończyć i jedyne co zdążyła zrobić przed odejściem to podziękować Naruto za to, że jest ich synem. Następnie Naruto myśli o tym jak przewyższy wszystkich dotychczasowych Hokage i innych shinobi, po czym rozbudza się i Yamato oraz Killer Bee zasypują go pytaniami. Uzumaki wyjaśnia jak działa teraz jego kontrola Kyubiego, polegająca na tym, że stając w umyśle przed ogromną kulą chakry, pobiera potrzebną mu część. Gdy tylko to zrobił jego ciało zmienia się tak jak to miało miejsce po wygranej walce z Kyuubim. Yamato jest pod wrażeniem. Następnie wyczuwa on, że w Samehadzie ukrył się Kisame, który postanawia uciec, gdyż uważa, że nie ma szans, lecz Naruto powstrzymuje go techniką swojego ojca. Pomimo wszystkiego udaje się mu uciec. Etymologia Imię Naruto zostało nadane bohaterowi książki Jiray'i, a Minato przeczytawszy ją nazwał tak swojego syna. Naruto jest nazwą ciasteczka rybnego dodawanego do ramen. Nazwisko Uzumaki oznacza wir lub spiralę. Spirala znajduje się także w godle Konohy – liścia obecnego na ubraniach i opaskach shinobi z owej wioski, na kurtce głównego bohatera. Ciekawostki * słowo "Naruto" można przetłumaczyć jako wir, jest to także japońska nazwa rybnego plastra ze spiralnym wzorkiem którym przyozdabia się ramen - ulubione danie Naruto * "Uzumaki" to nazwa wirów wodnych znajdujących się niedaleko miasta - "Naruto" * urodziny Naruto - 10 października to w Japonii dzień zdrowia i sportu * w jednym z wywiadów Masashi Kishimoto przyznał że jego dzieciństwo było nieco podobne do szkolnych lat jakie przedstawił w życiu Naruto * Naruto jako główna postać serii zajmował dwa razy pierwsze miejsce w pięciu rankingach popularności organizowanych na łamach Shonen Jump * płaszcz Naruto w jakim przybył by stawić czoło Painowi jest niemal identyczny do tego jaki nosił jego ojciec, różnica polega na kolorach (Naruto miał czerwony z czarnymi płomieniami, a Minato biały z czerwonymi płomieniami) * podczas walki z Painem Naruto nosi na plecach bardzo podobny zwój do tego jaki posiadał zawsze Jiraiya * Hooby Naruto to płatanie figli i podlewanie roślin * ulubionym jedzeniem Naruto jest ramen z Ichiraku oraz zupa z czerwonej fasoli * Naruto nie lubi jeść świeżych warzyw * ulubionym zdaniem Naruto jest - "Poproszę dużą porcję ramenu z miso i wieprzowiną!" (味噌チャーシュー大盛り, "miso chāshū ōmori ") * Naruto jest pierwszym męskim Jinchuuriki Kyuubiego. * Naruto jest spokrewniony z Pierwszym Hokage - Hashiramą Senju, Jiraiyą oraz z Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek * Naruto w przeciwieństwie do poprzedników tworzy Rasengama za pomocą klona. W ten sposób Naruto nauczył Konohamaru Rasengana Żółty Błysk Konohy + Krwawa Habanero = Pomarańczowy Hokage Konohy thumb|left|Naruto, Kushina, Minato Cytaty *''"Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki!!! I nigdy nie przegram z takimi jak wy!!! Zrozumiano?!"'' *''"Nie naginać prostoty własnych słów... oto motto mojego Nindo! Mojej Drogi Ninja!!!"'' *''"Nie wiem jak silny to przeciwnik... ale nie wiem też ile prawdy jest w tym, że nas wypuści żywych, jeśli oddamy zwój... to ty nie rozumiesz w jakiej sytuacji jesteś, strach ci odebrał rozum!"'' *''"Ochronię Sakurę bez względu na wszystko!"'' *''"Sasuke! Nie oddam cię w ręce Orochimaru, nie ma mowy! Kumalski? Zatrzymam cię choćbym miał połamać ci wszystkie kości!"'' *''"Masz rację, że nie wiem co to znaczy mieć prawdziwych rodziców czy brata... Ale... kiedy jestem z Iruką-sensei, to sobie wyobrażam, że to jest właśnie uczucie bycia z tatą... A kiedy jestem z tobą... to wydaje mi się, że przebywam z bratem... dlatego jesteś dla mnie więzią, którą w końcu posiadłem. Właśnie dlatego zatrzymam cię kumalski!"'' *''"Nawet jeśli się to sensei'owi nie uda, to nic nie szkodzi, bo na końcu sam mu złoję tyłek!"'' *"Naruto: ''- Dlaczego Gaara...? Dlaczego zawsze ty? Jak mogłeś tak zwyczajnie umrzeć? Jesteś Kazekage! Dopiero co nim zostałeś!... Chiyo: - ''Spokojnie Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto: - Przymknij się!!! Jego losy potoczyły by się zupełnie inaczej, gdyby nie wy, shinobi z Sunagakure!!! Czy kiedykolwiek obchodziło was co myśli, co czuje?! Co to w ogóle jest ten cały sakryfikant?! Myślicie że można stworzyć słowo i za jego pomocą szufladkować ludzi?! ..... Nie byłem w stanie pomóc Sasuke... Nie ocaliłem Gaary... Trzy bite lata mozolnie trenowałem i co? Żadnych efektów, nic się nie zmieniło..." *"Kakashi: - Gaara jest sakryfikantem, podobnie jak on. Z pewnością Naruto rozumie go lepiej niż którykolwiek członek waszej osady. Cóż nastawienie do sakryfikanta wszędzie jest podobne. Niezależnie od miejsca w którym się wychował. Dlatego tak bardzo zależy mu, by pomóc Gaarze. Liście czy Piasek... tak naprawdę dla Naruto ów podział nic nie znaczy" *"Kakashi: - Naruto posiada niezwykły dar...Nawet jeśli nie zamienia z kimś zbyt wielu słów potrafi się z tym kimś zaprzyjaźnić..." *"Chiyo: - Naruto... mam do ciebie prośbę. Jesteś jedyną osobą na tym świecie, która jest w stanie zrozumieć cierpienia jakich doświadczył Gaara. Z kolei on doskonale wie co czujesz. Uratuj Gaarę..." *"Nie obchodzi mnie z kim będę musiał walczyć...Jeśli ktoś oderwie mi ręce , zakopię go na śmierć...jeśli wyrwie mi też nogi, zagryzę go na śmierć...jeśli oderwie mi głowę, będę wgapiać się w niego aż umrze...i jeśli wydłubie mi oczy, będę przeklinał go zza grobu...nawet jeśli zostanę rozszarpany na kawałeczki...sprowadzę Sasuke z powrotem" *''"Jak może zostać Hokage człowiek, który nie był w stanie uratować swego przyjaciela, nie mam racji, Sasuke?"'' *''"Kakashi-sensei.. Pamiętasz co powiedziałeś podczas treningu? Powiedział Mistrz, iż wierzy, że jestem jedynym shinobi, który mógłby prześcignąć Czwartego Hokage. Wiem że praca zespołowa jest ważna. Wiem też że ta ścieżka jest bardzo ryzykowna. Pomimo to chcę podjąć to ryzyko sam. Jeśli nie będę w stanie tego przeskoczyć nigdy nie stanę się dorosły. Więc proszę... proszę... proszę nie zabierać mi obranej przez mnie drogi ."'' *''"Ponieważ jest dla mnie jak brat... I ja jestem dla niego lepszym bratem niż ty byłeś kiedykolwiek!"'' *''"W takim razie przełamię ta klątwę. Jeśli istnieje na świecie taka rzecz jak pokój to go znajdę. Nie poddam się!"'' *''"Nie cierpię ludzi, którzy okłamują samych siebie!"'' *''"Ból bycia samemu... jest nie z tego świata, czyż nie?''" Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia